


As It Always Has Been

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara reflects on her relationship with Tommy</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Always Has Been

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Tommy is sleeping beside me, his breathing low and steady, his face a picture of serenity. His arm is slung over my hip, holding me close. 

Part of me never thought that we would end up together, but a larger part of me wished and hoped and waited.

We have been work partners and best friends for years, and in that time we’ve seen the worst of each other. We’ve fought and we’ve cried; hurting each other the way only two people as close as we are could. But we’ve seen the best of each other too. We’ve supported each other, carried each other, worried about each other, and loved each other.

It was not long after the Thompson case that things shifted for us. It wasn’t anything monumental, there were no flowery declarations of eternal love; we were sitting in his lounge room going over a case file when we looked up at the same time and our eyes met. Tommy took the file from me and then held out his hand. I didn’t question him, there was no need, instead I just took his hand and followed him up the stairs to his bedroom.

After that night I never went home.

If anyone at work noticed anything different in our relationship then at no time did they mentioned it. We didn’t change our behaviour, we were to each other what we had always been, what we still are and always will be.

We decided to get married in much the same way. No proposal, no engagement ring, we just made the arrangements and then slipped off to the local registry office. Twenty minutes and fifty pounds later we were Mr and Mrs Lynley.

Today is our one-year anniversary. 

The top brass paired Tommy and I together to watch us implode and ruin our careers. They couldn’t have been more wrong.


End file.
